


Судьба

by Lavender_Prime, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Multi, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, canonical deaths, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Остаться в одиночестве невыносимо, если раньше вас было двое
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Sarutobi Asuma/Inuzuka Hana
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Судьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DOOM. DOOM, I say](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751407) by Hey-Diddle-Diddle. 



Райдо никогда не хочет чего-то большего, чем простой перепихон. Не то чтобы он отчаянно хочет с кем-нибудь перепихнуться – ну, не особо, но иногда, когда приходится торчать в Конохе от одной миссии до другой, он становится слишком… напряженным. В такие ночи он напяливает на себя что-нибудь гражданское и идет по клубам с Генмой, потому что вдвоем они могут закадрить любых, кто глянется. Девушек из клубов всегда легко подцепить – и так же легко бросить. Они и сами не хотят ничего, кроме быстрого траха с ниндзя, потому что это так волнующе, так возбуждающе во всех местах и смыслах. Гражданских девушек везде навалом, и, когда он с Генмой, Райдо никогда не остается без пары-тройки согласных на все.

Жаль, что Генмы больше нет рядом.

***

Шикаку никогда не думает по-настоящему изменять Йошино. Не то чтобы они поссорились или он устал от нее. Просто тут и там, там и сям, здесь и сейчас он в плену жаркой кожи и скользких тел, и дело не только в сексе, потому что да, секс хорош, но между людьми не только он. Это больше близость с другим человеком, возможность ощутить чье-то прерывистое дыхание у своей груди, почувствовать дрожание чьих-то ресниц на своей щеке. И эта близость манит его, заставляет засиживаться в барах и пить слишком много пива. Именно она заставляет его не торопиться возвращаться домой и замедляет его шаги, потому что трудно смотреть Йошино в лицо, когда от него пахнет чужими духами и чужими сигаретами.

Вообще трудно смотреть в лицо мертвой.

***

Хана – совсем не храбрая. Когда-то давно она могла смеяться, гордиться собой и вставать наравне с лучшими. Она запускала руки в мужчин, убивая их, исцеляя, раздирая на куски и собирая их воедино. Много смеялась, потому что смеются только храбрецы, а если она будет храброй, ее ничто не затронет. Она смеялась, охотно и много, и рядом всегда было, с кем посмеяться. Киба смеялся вместе с ней, как и мама. Асума смеялся, и сигарета дрожала на его губах, как ее поцелуи, и она смеялась вместе с ним. С Асумой она всегда была храброй, потому что вместе они были тверды и несокрушимы, точно монолитная гора, выдающаяся вперед из истерзанных ветром равнин.

Тяжело, однако, быть храброй, когда Асумы уже нет.

***

Однажды весенним днем – или, может, осенним вечером, – Райдо идет по клубам, пока Шикаку убивает время в баре, а Хана сидит в пыли. Светит солнце – или, может, восходит луна. Райдо подцепляет гражданскую, Шикаку заказывает пиво, а Хана поднимает с земли лист. Может, он зеленый, а, может, кроваво-красный, скрученный и ломко-коричневый по краям. Они всё ломают – мало помалу. Райдо заламывает руки девушке, и та шепчет что-то ему в ухо, что-то грязное и прекрасное, полное обещаний – Райдо нарушит их, одно за одним. Шикаку сминает пивную банку, и алюминий гнется, рвется и пронзает его кожу – мелкие капли крови Шикаку слизывает, одну за одной. Хана растирает в кулаке лист – может, зеленый, мягкий и тонкий, а, может, красный, высохший и хрустящий, и кусочки летят на пыльную улицу, прямо ей на ноги, один за одним.

Один за другим.

Все же «один» – это очень страшно.


End file.
